


Arranging Ourselves

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [124]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Omiai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Desperate for the attention of the same man, Madara and Izuna take it upon themselves to set up their own marriage interview.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 11
Kudos: 178





	Arranging Ourselves

Careful hands brushed an imaginary piece of lint from the soft cotton of his yukata before Madara returned to graceful stillness. Despair touched him as he looked sideways to find Izuna fidgeting again, rocking his weight from side to side. He probably didn’t even realize he was doing it. Madara reached out a hand to catch him as he rocked left again and leveled the younger man with a stern look when their eyes met.

“Keep still,” he hissed. “We’re trying to make a good impression here.”

“I can’t help it! He’s a literal certified genius. What if he figures out that it wasn’t actually our parents who sent our portfolios?”

“Then he’ll bring it up and we’ll see what he thinks. It wouldn’t be the end of the world, honestly.” Madara huffed and then bit his lip, belying the confidence with which he’d spoken.

Some people did enjoy an aggressive suitor but Tobirama had never seemed all that interested in either of them when they met in person. Pretending to be their parents and sending their own portfolios to the Senju clan head for an omiai was the only thing they’d been able to think of to bring his attention to them both at the same time.

Because they both wanted him. If Tobirama seemed interested in one but not the other it would be hard to reject him yet they still would. Hurting each other like that simply wasn’t in either of their natures but oh how beautiful he would look between them if he chose to accept their admittedly unorthodox proposal. They should be finding out one way or the other any minute; he was due to meet them at three o’clock and Tobirama was well known for arriving early to everything.

Just at Madara finished the thought a series of measured raps sounded on the door and one of the lesser clan members murmured through the screen to announced that Senju Tobirama had arrived.

“Send him in,” Izuna spoke for them both. Then he fidgeted one more time before falling still so the two of them could present the image of a united front as they had discussed, side by side on their cushions with matching dark yukata. Both of them had brushed their hair until the locks glistened, leaving it loose to flow down their back, and neither wore any adornments or embellishments. Tobirama was not a man to be bribed with jewels or riches.

He was, however, visibly impressed with the image they made as he entered the room only to pause so he could take in the two of them. Madara noted his brother swelling a bit with pride and stifled a smile.

“Welcome,” he greeted their guest first. “Please have a seat.”

“Thank you for meeting with us,” Izuna murmured after him, practicing his best manners.

“After you went to all the trouble of sending me your own profiles I admit I was intrigued.” Tobirama’s lips quirked up to see consternation flash across both of their faces.

Madara wrinkled his nose. “So you came to mock us in person then?”

“No.” Settling on to the cushion that had been set out for him, Tobirama folded both hands in to his lap and faced them with an unreadable expression. “Actually I found myself quite intrigued. Not many would be so bold as to set up their own omiai. Fewer still would ask that I entertain the idea of marrying two brothers and devote myself to both. You have…my attention.”

“We’ll keep it,” Izuna promised.

“In a good way, of course,” Madara amended for him.

“Right, exactly. We have a lot to offer you, Senju.”

Tobirama allowed them a tiny smile but if he had figured them out already and still come then what they had to offer him was less important than the one detail he was already aware of. They wanted him. Badly. And they were willing to do what it took to have him. Clearly that counted for something good in his books.

As the three of them fell in to easy conversation Madara tried to be subtle about taking a deep breath and letting his relief slip out as a quiet sigh. If bold attention and blunt declarations were all he needed to finally capture this glorious man’s attention then he should have dropped his manners long ago and simply acted more like himself. He supposed it was good that he hadn’t, though, since there was no guarantee that Izuna would have had the same success or that they could have so easily gotten the point across precisely what they wanted, the three of them together, a single unit that shared their love indiscriminately.

When he reached to the side and took Izuna’s hand in to his own Madara watched their intended’s eyes follow the motion and light up with blatant interest, not a hint of hesitation. Happiness filled him. This was everything he could have hoped for it to be. By the end of this meeting it was possible that the two of them would have snagged themselves a fiancé to share in every way. Madara couldn’t imagine a more perfect ending for any of them.


End file.
